


Schraubst du noch oder liebst du schon?

by quiekemaus



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2019-05-18 07:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14848262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiekemaus/pseuds/quiekemaus
Summary: Mats kauft eine neue Wohnungseinrichtung, hat aber dabei die Rechnung ohne seine beiden linken Hände gemacht





	Schraubst du noch oder liebst du schon?

**Author's Note:**

> Der Oneshot ist Teil des Durex-Projekts, bei dem mir dieses Pairing zugeteilt wurde. Original aus dem Jahr 2012.

Wenn es eine Sache gab, für die Mats sich ohrfeigen könnte, dann war es die, dass er seine Wohnung und den Großteil der Möbel nach ihrer Trennung Cathy überlassen hatte. Dabei war diese Art von Großmut das Mindeste, was er für seine Freundin... sorry, Ex-Freundin (daran musste er sich wohl erst noch gewöhnen) tun konnte, hatte er doch selbst einen Schlussstrich unter die langjährige Beziehung gezogen.

Zuerst hatte es ihm nichts ausgemacht, sich eine neue Bleibe zu suchen und auch der Gedanke an das zurückgelassene Mobiliar bereitete ihm keine all zu große Traurigkeit. Doch jetzt, genau in diesem Moment, verfluchte sich Mats dennoch für seine spontane Großzügigkeit.

Im Gegensatz zu ihm nutzte Cathy sicherlich das schöne Wetter für einen entspannten Shopping-Trip, um sich mit einem neuen Vorrat an bunten Designer-Klamotten einzudecken. Wobei... nein, diesmal würde sie ihren Kaufrausch wohl in den weitaus preiswerteren Läden ausleben müssen, denn mit Mats war gleichzeitig auch seine Kreditkarte aus ihrem Leben verschwunden.

Erst in den letzten Wochen hatte Mats bemerkt, dass der Teil seines Gehalts, der nicht zur Geldanlage diente, sondern als monatliches Haushaltsgeld vorgesehen war, inzwischen viel länger auf seinem Konto verweilte. Zwar würde Geld dank seines Berufs wohl nie ein Thema sein, aber trotzdem wollte er es nun, da er alleine war, nicht mehr unnötig zum Fenster hinauswerfen. Und so kam es, dass ihn seine Möbelsuche in ein bekanntes schwedisches Einrichtungshaus geführt hatte.

Seit geschlagenen zwei Stunden irrte der junge Innenverteidiger nun schon mit Papier und Bleistift bewaffnet durch die Vielzahl ausgestellter Möbelstücke, ohne wirklich zu wissen, was er nehmen sollte. Ein Kleiderschrank musste her, genau so wie ein Bett und eine Essecke. Lediglich auf die Mitnahme seiner gemütlichen Lümmelcouch hatte Mats beim Auszug bestanden und sich von dieser Forderung auch nicht abbringen lassen.

Ein wenig ärgerte er sich, dass er das Angebot seiner Mutter, die vorgeschlagen hatte, gemeinsam mit ihm die Wohnkaufhäuser der Umgebung unsicher zu machen, nicht hatte annehmen wollen. Andererseits würde er es mit seinen fast vierundzwanzig Jahren doch wohl auch noch selber auf die Reihe bekommen, eine Wohnung neu einzurichten. Schließlich lebte er nicht erst seit gestern fernab seines Elternhauses und hatte zudem einen Ruf zu verlieren. Nicht auszudenken, was passieren würde, wenn ihn einer dieser neugierigen Fans oder ein Reporter dabei beobachtete, wie er sich von seiner Mutter sagen ließ, welche Möbel am besten in seine Wohnung passten. Nein, das konnte und wollte er nicht riskieren. Lieber schlief er weitere vier Wochen auf einer Luftmatratze und lebte aus dem Koffer. Es reichte, dass er sich nicht um die Küchenmöbel hatte kümmern müssen, da er diese nahezu neu vom Vormieter hatte übernehmen können.

Weitere anderthalb Stunden später hatte die Suche tatsächlich ein Ende gefunden. Sämtliche Teile, die auf seinem Einkaufszettel gestanden hatten, befanden sich nun in seinem Besitz und bis auf den Kleiderschrank, der erst in einigen Tagen wieder vorrätig sein würde, hatte Mats alles mithilfe eines gemieteten Transporters zu seiner neuen Wohnung befördert, wo ihm sein freundlicher Nachbar netterweise beim Tragen der schwereren Teile geholfen hatte.

Der hölzerne Küchentisch und die vier dazugehörigen Stühle waren so schnell aufgebaut gewesen, dass Mats sich sogar Zeit für eine kurze Pause mit einem Becher Kaffee und einem Nutellatoast nehmen konnte.

Frisch gestärkt wendete er sich anschließend dem weitaus größeren Projekt zu. Das Bett wartete darauf, aufgebaut zu werden. Um genügend Platz zu haben, hatte er bei seiner Rückkehr die beiden Matratzen vorübergehend im Wohnzimmer abgestellt. Lediglich die Kartons, die aussahen, als würde ihr Inhalt – das besagte Bett und zwei Lattenroste – noch darauf warten, zusammengebaut zu werden, hatte er direkt ins Schlafzimmer befördert. Schließlich konnte man nie wissen, ob die fertigen Möbelstücke noch durch die Tür passen würden.

„Na, dann wollen wir mal.“, sagte Mats zu sich selbst und griff beherzt zum bereitliegenden Taschenmesser, um den größten der drei Kartons zu öffnen. Vorsichtig, damit die Holzteile nicht schon zu Anfang irgendwelche Kratzer bekamen, packte er Brett für Brett aus und legte die einzelnen Teile auf dem Fußboden ab. Das Element, das für ihn aussah, als würde es das Fußteil des Bettrahmens darstellen, war schnell gefunden und dank der zahlreichen beigefügten Schrauben auch schon bald mit den beiden gleichlangen Seitenbrettern verbunden. Fehlte nur noch das Kopfteil und irgendetwas, das im Innern des Bettrahmens die Lattenroste zum Halten brachte. Ein großes Brett, das an der Wand lehnte, sah für Mats so als, als könnte es das gesuchte Kopfteil sein. Doch wieso waren noch so viele andere Holzstücke und vor allem Schrauben übrig? Und hatte das Bett, das er sich im Möbelhaus ausgesucht hatte, nicht völlig anders ausgesehen? Schon nicht mehr ganz so selbstsicher warf der Innenverteidiger einen Blick auf die Verpackung, die er zuvor achtlos zur Seite gestellt hatte. Das richtige Modell war abgebildet und irgendwie schienen die verbleibenden Bauteile auch zu diesem Bett zu gehören. Doch wie er sie zusammenzusetzen hatte, war Mats ein absolutes Rätsel.

Schon zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag meinte er die mahnende Stimme seiner Mutter zu hören, die ihn nun wissen ließ, dass er mit zwei linken Händen zur Welt gekommen sei und jede Tätigkeit, die ein wenig handwerkliches Geschick erforderte, lieber den Leuten überlassen sollte, die sich damit auskannten.

Pah... zwei linke Hände... so schwer konnte das doch nicht sein. Er würde sich von so einem blöden Bett doch nicht verarschen lassen. Erneut betrachtete Mats die übrigen Holzteile, doch er hatte immer noch nicht die leiseste Ahnung, wie er aus ihnen das Bett, das ihm im Laden so gut gefallen hatte, zusammenbauen sollte. Sicherlich wäre es das Beste, wirklich jemanden zur Hilfe zu rufen. Stellte sich nur die Frage, wem er sein Bett – oder das, was mal ein Bett werden sollte – anvertrauen konnte. Seine Mannschaftskollegen schieden allesamt aus, wenn er sich nicht für die nächsten drei Wochen tagtäglich damit aufziehen lassen wollte, wie ungeschickt er doch war. Der Einzige, der ihm zu jeder Tages- und Nachtzeit umgehend und noch dazu völlig vorbehaltlos zur Hilfe eilen würde, war sein bester Freund Benni. Zwar war Benni das, was man als Dortmunder nicht mögen durfte – Schalker – doch so eng sah Mats das nicht. Und genau genommen war Benni eigentlich gar kein Schalker, sondern... einfach Benni.

Es dauerte keine Stunde, da klingelte eben jener junge Mann an Mats' Haustür. Mit vor Aufregung klopfendem Herzen betätigte Mats den Türdrücker und wunderte sich über sich selbst. Woher kam nur diese Aufregung? Er schob es auf die Tatsache, dass er in wenigen Minuten, wenn nicht sogar nur Sekunden seinem besten Freund gegenüber zugeben musste, dass er alleine nicht fähig war, aus ein paar Holzteilen ein Bett zusammenzubauen. Für Benni, der handwerklich weitaus geschickter war, würde dies hingegen sicher kein Problem darstellen.

„Hey, Mats!“  
Der Dortmunder Innenverteidiger zuckte zusammen. Er war so in seine Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass er gar nicht bemerkt hatte, wie Benni, der inzwischen in seiner Etage angekommen war, die Wohnung betreten hatte. Mit einem amüsierten Blick sah er ihn aus seinen hellbraunen Augen an.  
„Na, wo brennt's denn?“

„Nirgendwo. Aber wenn ich noch länger alleine mit diesen vielen Holzteilen in einem Raum geblieben wäre, hätte ich die bestimmt irgendwann zu Kaminholz umfunktioniert.“  
Mit einer flüchtigen Bewegung zog Mats seinen besten Freund an sich und umarmte ihn kurz, aber herzlich.  
„Hi Benni. Lieb von dir, dass du so schnell vorbeikommen konntest.“  
„Ist doch selbstverständlich, wenn ein Freund Hilfe braucht. Also... wo finde ich dein Möchtegern-Bett?“  
„Im Schlafzimmer. Zweite Tür links.“

Sofort stapfte Benni voller Tatendrang in die ihm beschriebene Richtung und blieb wie angewurzelt im Türrahmen stehen.  
„Du lieber Himmel. Hier sieht's ja aus wie auf einem Schlachtfeld. Wieso kaufst du dir keine Möbel, die man dir liefert und in der Wohnung fertig montiert, wenn du von dem Zeug da nicht mal die Anleitung verstehst?“  
Mats wurde blass um die Nase. „Anleitung? Welche Anleitung?“  
„Die Frage meinst du jetzt nicht ernst, oder? In jedem der Kartons befindet sich eine Anleitung, und wenn man sich daran hält, was darauf abgebildet ist, hat man die Möbel im Handumdrehen zusammengebaut.“, erklärte Benni seinem Gegenüber, der nun noch betretener dreinschaute.  
„Ja, also... ich glaube... also ich habe... da war nix. Glaube ich.“, stammelte dieser.  
„Du glaubst? Hast du wirklich im Karton nachgesehen?“  
„Eehm... nein. Hab ich nicht.“

Kopfschüttelnd, aber dennoch ein wenig belustigt griff Benni in den vermeintlich leeren Karton und zog die gesuchte Montageanleitung hervor, um sie seinem Freund triumphierend unter die Nase zu halten.  
„Weißt du was, Mats? Du setzt dich jetzt mit einem guten Buch oder was auch immer ins Wohnzimmer und ich erledige das hier.“  
„Aber...“, wollte Mats protestieren.  
„Keine Widerrede. Bei deinem handwerklichen Geschick wird das hier sonst sowieso nichts. Mir wird schon was einfallen, wie du dich irgendwann mal revanchieren kannst.“

Da er merkte, dass jeder weitere Protest zwecklos war, kehrte Mats seinem Schlafzimmer den Rücken und machte es sich mit der aktuellen Tageszeitung auf seiner Couch bequem. Wieder einmal beglückwünschte er sich dafür, dass er zumindest dieses gemütliche Möbelstück selbst behalten hatte.

Anfangs vernahm er noch die klappernden Geräusche, die hin und wieder aus dem Schlafraum zu ihm herüber schallten, doch schon bald war Mats so in seine Lektüre versunken, dass er die Zeit vergaß. Erst als Benni nach ihm rief, kehrte er in die Gegenwart zurück und bemerkte, dass der Schalker ein wenig ratlos im Raum stand und ihm eine Schraube zeigte.

„Sag mal, hast du Öl da? Oder irgendwie so ein Gleitmittel?“  
Mats starrte seinen fleißigen Helfer aus großen Augen an. „Wie bitte?“  
„Sorry, ich wollte dich nicht beim Lesen stören. Die Schraube geht nicht rein.“, erklärte Benni seine zuvor gestellte Frage.  
Immer noch irritiert nickte Mats. „Ich schau mal nach. Bringe es dir gleich ins Schlafzimmer, wenn ich was finde.“

Schnell eilte der Dortmunder Innenverteidiger ins Badezimmer, wo sich in einem der Schränke das befand, nach dem Benni gefragt hatte. Zwar wunderte sich Mats gewaltig und es war ihm sogar ein wenig peinlich, seinem besten Freund gegenüber zuzugeben, dass er so etwas tatsächlich besaß, doch wenn es dazu beitrug, sein Bett zusammenzubauen, würde er wohl oder übel über seinen Schatten springen und es Benni geben müssen.  
Mats zögerte noch kurz. Dann griff er nach der rötlichen Flasche mit dem ausdrucksstarken Schriftzug „Durex play - aromatisiertes Gleitgel für süße Zweisamkeit“, um sie ins Schlafzimmer zu bringen.

„Hier, ich musste ein wenig suchen, hab es aber dann doch noch gefunden. War ganz hinten im Schrank.“, schwindelte der jüngere der beiden Fußballer, als er seinem Freund die Flasche anreichte.  
„Danke!“  
Der Schalker warf einen prüfenden Blick auf den Schriftzug des kleinen Behälters und errötete augenblicklich.  
„Eehm... Mats??? Mit Gleitmittel meinte ich so ein Schmiermittel. Wie Handwerker es brauchen, damit Dinge besser rutschen. Aus dem Baumarkt. Nicht das hier!“

Sofort wurde Mats klar, dass es sich um ein klassisches Missverständnis zu handeln schien.  
Erst wollte er sich für das Versehen entschuldigen, doch ein Blick in Bennis Richtung, bei dem er sah, dass dessen Gesicht noch immer nicht seine normale Farbe zurückgewonnen hatte, ermutigte ihn, eine etwas forschere Antwort zu geben.  
„Glaub mir, Benni, mit dem Zeug rutscht so einiges richtig gut. Vielleicht klappt das auch bei Schrauben.“

Erneut betrachtete der Schalker das Fläschchen und murmelte irgendetwas, das in Mats' Ohren wie „Gleitgel... Sweet Strawberry“ klang. Inzwischen schien auch er sich wieder gefangen zu haben.  
„Wer braucht Gleitgel mit Erdbeergeschmack? Hat bestimmt Cathy angeschleppt und du hast es zur Erinnerung mitgenommen.“

Das saß! Benni war also der Meinung, dass Mats es nötig hatte, seiner Freundin, von der er sich selbst getrennt hatte, mit Hilfe von künstlichem Erdbeeraroma nachzutrauern. Augenblicklich bereute er es, dass er an diesem Tag aufgestanden war, Möbel gekauft und schließlich Benni zur Hilfe gerufen hatte. Wäre er doch nur im Bett geblieben, als der Wecker meinte, ihn wecken zu müssen. Wobei... ein Bett hatte er ja nicht. Und so bequem, dass er länger als nötig liegen bleiben wollte, war seine Luftmatratze nun auch nicht gewesen.  
Trotzdem änderte das nichts daran, dass er ein wenig sauer auf seinen besten Freund war.  
„Danke für den Spruch, Herr Höwedes... ich dich auch!“

Offenbar wurde dem Schalker jetzt erst bewusst, wie sein Satz hatte ausgelegt werden können, und er schaute betreten drein.  
„Hey, das war doch nur ein Scherz. Also, ich meinte... du hast dich doch von ihr getrennt. Da dachte ich nicht, dass es dich so arg mitnimmt.  
„Darum geht’s doch gar nicht, Benni.“, stieß Mats mit zischender Stimme aus.  
„Nicht? Worum denn sonst?“  
„Muss ich das jetzt echt erklären? Auch wenn wir es nie ausgesprochen haben, wissen wir doch beide, warum du dich von Lisa getrennt hast und ich mich von Cathy, oder?“  
„Warum ich mich von Lisa getrennt habe, weiß ich natürlich. Aber woher soll ich wissen, was bei Cathy und dir vorgefallen ist?“

Tat Benni nur so oder wollte er das Thema nicht anschneiden? Mats waren die Beweggründe seines besten Freundes egal. Der Zeitpunkt, an dem sie beide miteinander reden mussten, war längst überfällig.  
„Ach, tu doch nicht so. Seit unserem One-Night-Stand nach der Geburtstagsfeier der beiden Benders bekomme ich dich nicht mehr aus meinem Kopf. Und ich weiß aus sicherer Quelle, dass es dir nicht viel anders geht.“  
„Also hat Manu es dir tatsächlich gesagt.“, stellte Benni ernüchtert fest.  
„Klar. Der hat keine Lust, uns unnötig leiden zu sehen.“

„Na, wenn das nun geklärt ist, kannst du mir ja auch sagen, was es mit dieser Flasche wirklich auf sich hat.“, lenkte Benni erneut ab und warf wieder einen Blick auf den Gleitgelbehälter in seiner Hand.  
Mats bemerkte, dass er nicht anders an seinen Freund herankam, und ging auf das Spiel ein.  
„Hab mich vergriffen... ich wollte eigentlich Rasierschaum kaufen.“  
„Ach... jetzt wird mir klar, warum du so oft deinen Bartwuchs nicht im Griff hast, wenn du es mit dem Zeug da probierst.“, stichelte Benni.  
Mats sah ihn belustigt an.  
„Das musst du gerade sagen. Du sahst doch wochenlang so aus, als wäre dein Rasierer kaputt. War übrigens nicht wirklich schön. Ohne Bart gefällst du mir eindeutig besser.“

Zum wiederholten Mal an diesem Tag zierte eine leichte Röte Bennis von zahlreichen Sommersprossen überzogenes Gesicht. Mats' Herz schlug bei diesem Anblick gleich mehrere Takte schneller und er spürte, wie das Verlangen in ihm stieg, seinen Freund auf der Stelle zu küssen. Um ihn nicht zu verschrecken und einen Rückzug in sein Schneckenhaus zu riskieren, hielt er sich jedoch zurück. Dass dies eine gute Entscheidung war, zeigte ihm Bennis Themenwechsel, den er mit einem gezielten Griff zu den umherliegenden Schrauben einleitete.  
„Meinst du denn, dass die Schrauben sich mit Hilfe des Erdbeerzeugs in das Holz drehen lassen? Ich weiß ja nicht, wie gut das wirkt.“

Beherzt fasste der Schalker erneut zur Gleitgelflasche, öffnete sie und gab eine kleine Menge davon auf die Schraube. Dann wendete er sich dem Stück Holz zu, in das er die Schraube offenbar hinein drehen wollte. Fasziniert von diesem Tatendrang, mit dem sein Freund an den Zusammenbau des Möbelstücks heranging, beobachtete Mats für einige Momente das Geschehen. Benni wirkte wie in einer anderen Welt, als es ihm tatsächlich gelang, das Holz mit der Schraube zu verbinden. Dann drehte er sich mit einem triumphierenden Strahlen im Gesicht zu seinem Dortmunder Freund um.  
„Es klappt wirklich! Hätte ich ja nicht gedacht. Das Erdbeerzeug ist gut. Ich weiß nur nicht, wie du in Zukunft erklären willst, dass dein Bett nach Erdbeeren duftet.“  
„Vielleicht muss ich das ja gar nicht erklären, wenn derjenige, der mit mir zusammen drin liegt, das Bett selbst aufgebaut hat?“

Erstarrt blickte Benni Mats an.  
„Du... du meinst das also wirklich... wirklich ernst mit uns beiden?“  
„Würde ich es sonst sagen?“  
Mats überwandt die wenigen Schritte, die ihn von seinem besten Freund trennten und legte sanft die Arme um ihn.  
„Ich habe mich von Cathy getrennt, weil ich mich in dich verliebt habe, du Schlumpf.“  
Bennis Augen wurden immer größer und Mats bemerkte, dass ihm wohl wirklich erst jetzt richtig klar wurde, welche Art von Gespräch sie seit einigen Minuten führten.  
„Verliebt? So richtig?“  
„Ich weiß zwar nicht, wie man sich falsch verlieben kann, aber ja – so richtig mit Schmetterlingen im Bauch und dem Wunsch, dir in jeder Sekunde nahe zu sein.“

Anstatt darauf etwas zu erwidern, schmiegte Benni sich enger an Mats und ließ seine Lippen auf die des Jüngeren sinken. Zuerst war es nur eine leichte Berührung, doch schon bald entwickelte sich aus diesem anfänglich schüchternen Kuss ein leidenschaftlicher Kampf, den ihre Zungen miteinander ausfochten. Erst als sie beide keine Luft mehr bekamen, lösten sie sich voneinander.  
„Wow“ war das, was beide dazu von sich gaben und sie mussten über diese Synchronizität lachen.

„Was ist denn nun mit dem Bett. Soll ich es weiter aufbauen, oder...“  
„Oder!“, fiel Mats Benni ins Wort.  
„Was oder?“  
„Wenn du so fragst, würde ich mich lieber für oder entscheiden. Das Bett können wir auch noch morgen zusammenschrauben. Ich würde die Zeit lieber dazu nutzen, es mir mit dir ein wenig gemütlich zu machen. Was meinst du?“  
Erwartungsvoll blickte der Dortmunder seinen besten Freund an und fragte sich gleichzeitig, ob er das Wort „besten“ schon durch „festen“ ersetzen konnte.  
„Naja... vielleicht könnten wir ja auch deine neuen Matratzen testen. Wenn die nichts taugen, musst du sie schließlich bald umtauschen.“, schlug Benni vor und errötete wider Erwarten nicht mal bei diesem zugegeben recht gewagten Vorschlag.  
Ohne etwas darauf zu erwidern, nahm Mats seinen Freund an die Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her ins Wohnzimmer, wo er die Plastikverpackung von einer der beiden Matratzen entfernte.

„Gib her!“, bat Benni und nahm Mats das Plastik aus der Hand. „Ich bring das ins Schlafzimmer, da stört es wenigstens nicht. Und außerdem haben wir dort noch etwas vergessen.“  
Mats machte es sich während Bennis kurzer Abwesenheit schon mal auf der Matratze bequem und staunte nicht schlecht, als sein Freund zurückkehrte und ihm die Flasche mit dem Gleitgel zuwarf.

„Hier, wenn das bei den Schrauben schon geholfen hat, rutscht damit sicher auch noch anderes so richtig gut. Wenn du magst, könnten wir das gleich mal ausprobieren.“, grinste Benni den Dortmunder anzüglich an.  
„Mit dem größten Vergnügen.“, gab Mats erwartungsvoll zurück. „Und im Gegensatz zum Zusammenbau meiner Möbel brauche ich dafür garantiert keine Bedienungsanleitung.“


End file.
